


Lunatics Unite

by IzzyShep



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Being a best friend, Dorky Scorpius, Drabble, Fluff, Gazing at the Moon, Just a little scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyShep/pseuds/IzzyShep
Summary: Only Scorpius would think it was a good idea to start an astronomy club under the name "Hogwarts Lunatics."Of course, Albus is there to make sure everything goes okay.Just a fluffy little drabble.





	Lunatics Unite

Albus stared at the poster and knew whose handiwork it was.

 

_ **Are You A Lunatic?** _

_Are you crazy for comets? Passionate about planets? Do you find yourself staring at the moon and stars for hours on end?_

_Join the Hogwarts Lunatics and indulge your interstellar interests!_

_First Meeting Tonight!_  
_21:30_  
_Astronomy Tower_

_~ Bring your telescope! ~_

 

This had to be Scorpius.

Who else could possibly have decided this was a good idea?

He cringed at the giggles erupting behind him and turned to see Esme Travers and Polly Chapman stifling snickers as they whispered amongst themselves.

“Will you be joining, Albus?” Esme asked with a simpering attempt at faux sincerity.

“I might.” He answered, trying to stand taller. “I assume you’ll be too busy brushing your hair or mooning after Yann?”

Esme narrowed her gaze. “You’d better go, or your only friend will be all alone up on that tower….” She tipped her head and looked at Polly as if she’d just had an idea, “Come to think of it…”

Before she could finish Albus turned firmly on his heel to leave. Whatever she was going to say wasn’t going to be any kinder than any petty thoughts she’d shared in the past.

When he arrived at the library he found a small clump of third years huddled around the bulletin board.

Another flyer being met by more giggles and whispers.

Albus watched as the small group migrated into the library, poking one another and asking “Are you a lunatic?” before breaking into peals of stifled laughter.

He felt his hands clench.

Then he heard a voice behind him.

“Oh…” A soft, sympathetic sigh.

He turned and saw a concerned looking Rose staring at Scorpius’ poster. She turned to him with an expression of questioning pity.

Her mouth opened, but he held up his hand to stop her. He really didn’t want to hear whatever it was she had to say. He knew she probably meant the best, but he didn’t want her pity – not for him and not for Scorpius either.

He turned again, casting a quick tempus to see just how long he had to try to avert disaster. 21:15. If he was lucky he could catch Scorpius before it was too late.

Five minutes later he tumbled into the Dungeon common room, panting and looking around for a head of blond hair.

“You looking for a lunatic, mate?” Yann asked, his eyes flashing in amusement while his lips curled up at the corners.

Albus glared at him.

“You’re late.” Yann added quickly, recognizing an Albus close to the edge. “He left here about ten minutes ago dragging that ridiculous telescope of his.”

Albus’ heart was pounding and he was having trouble drawing in enough breath, but, fuck it, he was getting to that tower before some arsehole beat him and said or did something unspeakably cruel to his best friend. That was just not on.

By the time he made it to the top of the Tower stairs he was gasping for air and his legs felt like he’d been stung with wasp nettles. He stopped for a moment to try to catch his breath. If there was something going on out there, he was going to need to at least be able to speak, if not summon a modicum of strength.

He pushed open the door to the terrace and was met with silence. Scorpius was there, but he was alone, quietly leaning into the eyepiece of his telescope and adjusting his field of vision. Albus stood still and watched the blonde brush whisps of hair out of his eyes, fighting the late autumn breezes.

“Hey.” He said, hoping not to startle Scorpius, who was clearly absorbed in his work.

Scorpius turned, and a slow smile spread across his face. “I didn’t take you for a lunatic, Albus.” He joked, watching Albus approach, hands pushed deep into his pockets.

Albus laughed a little. “I’m not, but my friend happens to be a bit of one.”

“I hear that… People do say that.”

Albus shook his head. _Only Scorpius…_

“Since you’re here, would you like to take a look at her?” He tipped his head toward the scope which was pointed up at the moon.

“Sure, why not?” Albus leaned in to peer through the lenses and get a close look at the moon’s surface. It really was quite extraordinary, how something you looked at every day could suddenly appear completely new… breathtaking.

Rose had arrived at the top of the Tower stairs just as Albus was making his way toward his friend. She didn’t speak, but held back in the shadows instead, quietly observing as her cousin bent to look through Scorpius’ telescope. She couldn’t hear their conversation, but knew the words weren’t really the point.

She watched as Scorpius explained something carefully, and Albus nodded his head, looking at his friend and then back into the scope. She held her breath as Scorpius carefully adjusted the viewing apparatus so Albus could get the perfect view and then gently tucked a rogue strand of hair behind Albus’ ear so it wouldn’t mar the view.

She’d seen enough and decided she should leave the Hogwarts Lunatics to enjoy their meeting, so she backed away and made her way down the stairs.

When she was nearly at the hallway she heard a pair of voices.

“I don’t know why you want to go to this silly club.” The first boy complained.

“Come on, Alec, it’ll be fun! Besides, my mum says we should get involved in a few extracurriculars, you know.” Said the second voice, which Rose realized belonged to Benjamin Kinney, a second year.

“You’ve got to be out of your mind.” Countered the first voice, which she now knew belonged to Alec Goldstein, Ben’s constant companion.

As she stepped out of the stair, the two boys looked at her; the brunette wearing a look of considerable surprise while the blonde’s face was painted with a look of joyful satisfaction.

“Are we late?” Benjamin asked eagerly… “I know we’re a little late, but….”

“No, no… I’m sure it’s fine. They’re just up on the tower, setting things up.” She answered, encouraging the boys to continue.

“Great…” Benjamin turned to Alec who still held an expression of suspicion. “I told you… Come on!” He pulled harder at the telescope he was dragging along with him.

“Hold, on, then.” Alec groaned and moved to help carry the weight. “If we’re going to do this, I may as well help.”

Rose watched the two disappear up the stair, chirping and groaning in turn and couldn’t help but feel her mouth curl up in a smile.

‘ _Lunatics_ ’ she muttered to herself and shook her head.

 


End file.
